


Two of a Kind

by Flarrow13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarrow13/pseuds/Flarrow13
Summary: Barry Allen is hiding something, something from even his closest friends.  He is dating Kara Danvers.This is an A/U Fanfic where Flashpoint never happened.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maxwell Lord, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen had everything he could ever hope for. He was the Flash, the Scarlet Speedster who has been running around keeping Central City Safe for the last five years, he had an amazing team and friends who help him with these missions. He also had a huge secret that he had no idea how to tell Team Flash or anyone else, especially Oliver. He was dating the most beautiful girl in the entire world: Kara Danvers, or as she is known on her Earth Supergirl. They have been dating since the Invasion about 5 months ago, and Barry wanted to figure out how to tell everyone. It was Monday, when he strolled into Star Labs, he had spent the entire weekend on Earth 38 with Kara. He came into the cortex to be met with an angry Cisco.

“Come on, come on, Damn it!” He shouted and threw some papers on the floor.

“What’s the matter?” Barry asked meekly.

“Oh, hey!” Cisco said sarcastically. “Look who finally decided to show up!” “15” Cisco said after seeing Barry’s look of utter confusion.

“15 wha…” Barry started.

“15 times I called you this weekend!” “Where were you man?” There was a huge heist that went down this weekend.” “Black Flash escaped, and he is working with one of Oliver’s villains: Damien Dhark.” “We tried to call you” Cisco said as Barry looked down and saw the 15 missed calls (You can’t make a phone call to someone who is on a different earth.) “Now, they are gone, and we can’t find them.”

“We?” Barry said confused.

“Yes, we” Oliver came into the cortex with Thea, Diggle, Felicity, and Caitlin. “We could have really used you out there, but you were gone.” Oliver stated in a frustrated tone.

“Look guys, I’m sorry.” Barry said “I was doing recon on another earth, and I couldn’t get any of your calls.” “Look, we will find them as a team, together.” Barry said.

“Also, here” Cisco tossed Barry a phone shaped device that was about the size of a normal phone, but a little bulkier. “It puts out telecommunication waves that vibrate at the same frequency of whatever earth the person you are trying to call is on. I was going to send one through to Kara, but I figured it probably would be best if it was taken over there.” Cisco told Barry.

_‘This is perfect’_ Barry thought about how he can now communicate with Kara using these. “I can take it” Barry said to Cisco.

“Great, Oliver can go with you” Cisco said to Barry.

Immediately, Barry got a pit in his stomach. _‘So many things can go wrong.’ ‘What if Oliver finds out, or there is even a hint that there could be something there.’_

Barry thought to himself as he and Oliver went through a breach to Earth 38. They came out in the D.E.O (Department of Extranormal Operations) where Kara spent most of her time when not at CatCo. They were looking right at the barrels of 25-50 guns. All D.E.O agents. 

“Whoa” They both shouted, and put their hands up.

“Weapons down” Kara said to the agents and they lowered their weapons.

“Hey Guys,” Kara said in her sweet, positive tone. That’s what Barry loved about her, was how she was the sweetest person he knew, who was smart, kind, funny, and beautiful.

“Cisco wanted us to drop this off” Oliver said to her.

“It is a cellular device that we can use to communicate between Earths” Barry finished.

“Thank you so much guys, I love it” Kara said.

“Well, with that being said, we should be going” Oliver said and went through a breach.

After Oliver was gone Barry looked into Kara’s beaming eyes, and said to her: “I love you.”

“I love you too” she said and kissed him, her soft lips touching his rougher ones. 

Barry wanted to go back to her apartment with her, but he knew he had to get back to Star Labs or Cisco and Oliver would start questioning where he was, so he went back. When he got back to Star Labs Cisco was running around shouting.

“We found them, we found them!” “They are at an abandoned warehouse on the corner of 6th street.”

So Barry took Oliver and they ran off. When they got there, they could hear muttering between the two of them.

“So, you want to kill Barry and I want to kill Oliver.” Damien said, as Barry and Oliver moved closer to the house. “Yes” Barry heard a familiar voice say. Then it clicked in his head, it was Zoom. Somehow, he must have escaped his punishment, but how? His face was back to normal as well. 

“Well, how do you suppose we go about that?” Damien continued. 

“Let’s go.” Barry whispered, and he sped them in. He was about to take out Zoom, when he was stopped in his tracks.

“Shit!” He heard Oliver whisper. Damien Dhark had stopped them.

“Look Hunter, we have some people joining us this evening” Damien said. “You two made a huge mistake coming here, and now, we get to kill you earlier than anticipated.”

“You almost had me KILLED!” Zoom shouted to Barry, “and now you will pay for that.”

“I can’t move!” Barry said to Oliver.

He was stuck, stuck looking at Zoom’s vibrating hand coming straight for his chest, he was dead, and he didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to Kara.


	2. One of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barry is nearing death, he remembers one of his favorite memories with Kara. Additionally, someone important to Barry and Kara learns their secret.

Kara: All the memories, everything that she and Barry shared together were flashing before his eyes. He thought of one of his favorite memories with Kara, the first time he ever asked her out. It was about a week after invasion, Barry had told Cisco that he had to go take care of something on Earth 3, but in reality he was going to Earth 38 to see her. He breached through to Earth 38 and came out in CatCo, the place where Kara works. He frantically searched the room for a familiar face, and recognized Winn Schott immediately. Barry went up to him and said,

“Hey Winn, have you seen Kara around?” Barry asked nervously.

“Yeah, she’s downstairs getting Ms. Grant’s mail early. Ms. Grant likes to get her mail before anyone else. Mailroom is on the first floor.” Winn replied. “Why? You seem nervous.”

“No reason,” Barry blurted, and ran downstairs.

When he arrived in what looked like the mailroom, he saw her walking. So he strode over, and went up to her.

“Barry, it's nice to see you, what are you doing here?” She said in her happy voice. That’s what Barry loved about her, he loved her energetic and happy attitude, and it was adorable. 

“I know that this is going to sound crazy,” Barry started, “I heard someone say once, that if you feel a certain way about something or someone, than you should just go for it.” He continued.

“Ok, what are you getting at?” Kara asked him.

“This is me going for it.” Barry continued “Kara, I have not been able to stop thinking about you. Would you want to get dinner with me on Friday night?” He finished.

She had a look of confusion on her face, then turned to shock, and then it turned to her bright cheerful smile that she always gets.

“Barry, I have to make a confession. I have felt the exact same way for a while now. I would love to get dinner with you. Friday night is perfect.” She said to him.

“The one thing we can’t do though, is tell Oliver right away.” Barry said. “We will eventually tell him, but if he knows that we are going out, he will flip.” “See you Friday, he said and kissed her on the cheek.”

“Can’t wait,” Kara said to him smiling.

He was back. Back looking at Zoom’s vibrating hand ready to kill him.

“This is for everything that you did to me!” Zoom said.

“I'm sorry Kara, I love you so much” Barry whispered to himself.

Zoom screamed in pain and fell over. He had an arrow in his back.

“Impossible!” Damien Said. Someone then dropped on his shoulders and knocked him out.

Thea came running in, looking out of breath, and Barry now realized that the girl on Damien’s back was Sara Lance.

“Thanks Thea!” Barry said and hugged her. “I owe you one!”

“Don’t mention it Barry!” Thea replied to him.

Well Barry and Thea were talking, Oliver went over by Sara.

“Hey” He said

“Hey” Sara replied

“Thanks for helping us out there. We would have been dead if not for you!” Oliver said.

“Your welcome.” Sara said. “Besides, I could use a little vacation from saving people throughout the timeline.”

“I need you to look into something for me.” Oliver whispered. “When we thought we were about to die, Barry mouthed something to himself. Almost like he is hiding something.”

“I know some people who can look into it for you Ollie” Sara replied. “But don’t turn your back on Barry. I hardly can see Barry Allen doing something truly bad.” Sara said.

Suddenly Barry came over there.

“Hey Guys. Thank you so much for saving our asses there Sara. You and Thea really came through. I would stay longer, but I have to go do something. Can you tell Cisco that I am doing recon?”

“Sure Barry,” Sara said, and Barry sped off.

“See, he’s hiding something.” Oliver said. “Why wouldn’t he just call Cisco and tell him himself?” “He is definitely hiding something, but what?”

“We’ll figure it out.” Sara said. “Let’s go back to Star Labs.” And they left.

Meanwhile, Barry was frantically trying to get to Kara. He went through a breach and came out in Kara’s apartment. He was searching the apartment, looking for her.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were gonna be here…” Kara started as she came through the door.

Barry kissed her and hugged her.

“Barry, what’s wrong?” Kara asked seeming worried.

“I had a near death experience today, and it made me realize just how lucky I am to have you. I know sometimes I may not show it, but I love you more than anything Kara Danvers, and I will never let anything happen to you ever.” Barry said.

“I love you too Barry Allen, more than anything. Which is why I wanted to ask you something. Would you want to move in here with me? Start the next chapter of our lives?” She asked.

“I would love nothing more,” Barry said and kissed her. 

The door opened and Alex came in.

“Hey Kara. Hey Barry” She said a little confused.

“Alex, we have something to tell you.” Kara said.

“What is it?” Alex said.

“Barry and I are…dating.” Kara said nervously.

Alex had a look of shock on her face, and then it turned to frustration and anger.

“Alex, I” Kara started.

“I need to go help Hank at the D.E.O.” Alex cut her off.

“Alex, look…” Barry started.

“Look, Barry. I just need time to process that my sister didn’t tell me who she was dating.”

Alex left the apartment forcefully closing the door behind her.


	3. Steel Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is on his way back to Star Labs, when he is suddenly taken. Little does he know, his life is about to change forever.

So a couple of weeks passed since Kara and Barry told Alex. However, Alex did not seem to have any sort of attitude change toward Barry. 

“She will come around.” Kara told Barry at CatCo one day. “You just have to give her time. We did just drop a bomb shell on her. She wasn’t expecting it.”

“Your right.” Barry said to her. But, Alex wasn’t the only person he was worried about. He was worried about how to tell the rest of team flash and especially Oliver. He knew that Oliver saw Kara as a little sister. He would kill him for it. Barry’s multiverse phone started ringing.

“Hello”

“Hey Man, it’s Oliver.”

“I have to go. I love you” Barry whispered to Kara and he left.

“What’s up Oliver?” Barry said.

“We have a lead on Dhark and Zoom. Come back to Star Labs.” Oliver said to him.

“On my way” Barry said and hung up.

He kept walking. When he was about to open the breach back to Earth 1, a cloth was put over his mouth and nose, Chloroform, knocking him out.

He woke up, he was tied down to a table. He felt very lightheaded and delirious, like he wanted to throw up. He saw a figure come into view, looming over him. He went to phase out of the binds, but there was a dampener on his leg.

“Zoom? Dhark?” Barry muttered, sleepily.

“Barry Allen, I’ve been looking for you.” He heard a male voice say. Finally, his vision cleared up and he saw a man standing over him.

“Who the hell are you?” Barry replied to him.

“My name is Non, and you are the missing piece of the puzzle I need.”

“Non, as in Non from Fort Roz? I thought Supergirl defeated you?” Barry said confused.”

“I was blinded by Supergirl, but never killed. Hence the glasses.” Non said to him.

Barry noticed he was wearing some sort of high tech glasses. _'They must help him see.'_ Barry thought.

“Let’s get down to business. Supergirl loves you just the way you are right. You are the love of her life, right Flash?”

“How did you…” Barry started.

“You don’t think I know about the multiverse?” Non interrupted him. “I have been watching you for months Flash, gathering every detail I can about you. Thanks to that, that is why I have you here.”

“Supergirl, she will...” Barry started.

“She’ll what? Save you.” Non interrupted again. “Not on my watch. She doesn’t even know your missing.”

“What do you even want from me?” Barry asked, now very confused.

“To change you of course. To make you different from the man Supergirl fell in love with. She is in love with you, The Flash right, well, I want to change that. I want to ruin what you two have.”

“Change me how?” Barry asked, now getting very worried.

He pulled out a long syringe. In the syringe was a green liquid, it looked like Kryptonite. _'He does know that I’m a meta right?'_ Barry thought to himself.

“Do you know what this is Barry?” Non said.

“Kryptonite” Barry said with an attitude. “Hate to break it to you, but I’m not Kryptonian.”

“This isn’t Kryptonite. I said I was following you, I was watching Supergirl as well, waiting for the perfect time to pounce, and I did. This is Kryptonian DNA.”

“Ok?” Barry said still confused.

“I said I wanted to change you. If one is injected with Kryptonian DNA, then they will become part Kryptonian as well. All of the powers, all of the strength, everything. One would have a tough time controlling it. Especially if it were to try and mix with say, oh I don't know, the Speed Force.” Non said with a laugh.

Barry then realized what Non was going to do. He struggled, he yanked as hard as he could to try and get out of the binds, but it was no use.

“Struggling will only make it worse.” Non said. “Let’s see how this mixes with your so called Speed Force.”

He came over to Barry with the syringe, and injected it into his arm. It was the worst pain Barry ever felt. He screamed in agony, as he saw green running through his veins, the pain intensified. He tried to break out, but it was still no use.

“Welcome to your new life” He heard Non say as his voice trailed and faded out, Barry lost consciousness. 

Barry’s eyes flicked open. He was laying in his apartment on Earth 1. He bolted up looking around.

“Guys, he’s up!” He heard Cisco’s voice say.

“Cisco?” Barry muttered.

“Dude, are you alright? We found you laying over by the junkyard passed out.” Cisco said.

“I’m fine.” Barry said.

“You sure?” Cisco said cautiously.

“I’m fine, really.” Barry said with a smile.

“Ok then. We’ll meet you at Star Labs.” Cisco said, and they left.

Barry felt fine, he didn’t have any pain anymore. He went over by the counter, thinking to himself.

_'Maybe I was just dreaming'_ He thought. I’ll call Kara.

Well the phone was ringing, he was tapping his hands on the counter.

“You’ve reached Kara, leave a message.”

“Hey, it’s me” Barry said, still tapping his hands. “Call me back, I just want to hear your voice. I love you.” Barry said and hung up. 

Still tapping his hands, he thought about Non, and he didn’t even know if he was real or not. His tapping became rougher. He thought about how Non could have been watching him this entire time. Suddenly, he slammed the counter, and his entire hand went through it to the floor. Barry looked at the counter in shock, realizing he just did that.

_'Son of a bitch, he was real. I’m part Kryptonian.'_ Barry thought to himself. He lifted the sleeve on his flannel shirt, and saw his arm was entirely green, the Kryptonian DNA was mixing with his speed force DNA.

_'I need to figure out how to control this, and tell Kara.'_ Barry thought, but first he had to get to Star Labs. He grabbed his coat, and sped off.


	4. The Scarlet Kryptonian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry needs to hide his new powers from everyone at Star Labs, but suppressing his new abilities may be harder than expected when Team Flash/Arrow get a new lead on Dhark and Zoom and Barry has to apprehend them.

_'Running: the feeling of adrenaline you get when you are so excited, you can’t feel a thing. The feeling of the wind rushing through your hair. Everything seems surreal, it is amazing.'_ Barry thought this as he was speeding off to Star Labs. He had been having a very rough day, and running just always somehow made it better for him, running and seeing Kara, his girlfriend, the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. However, this run was different. He was faster, he felt more alive, until it all came flooding back, the pain from the DNA injection he had received just hours earlier. It was mixing with his speed force DNA. As Barry was running, he felt a surge of pain, causing his speed to cut out, sending him flying down the pavement. He couldn’t tell Cisco and the rest of the team, there was too much at stake, and besides, they had bigger problems to worry about. Before he knew it, he was in the cortex of Star Labs, everyone looking at him.

“Look guys, I’m fine. Now, do we have any leads?” Barry said seeing all of their sympathetic faces.

“Actually, we do.” Oliver replied to Barry. “Satellite imaging is showing that Dhark and Zoom are hiding out at an abandoned warehouse on 6th street.” Oliver Said.

“Let’s suit up then, and bring them in.” Barry said and went into the other room.

When he got into the other room, Barry all of the sudden felt exhausted from running to Star Labs. When he exhaled, Ice came out of his mouth and created a patch of ice on the floor.

_'Great, Freeze Breath!'_ Barry thought to himself, letting out a sigh and a eyeroll.

Just then Cisco came in and tossed Barry a dampener.

“Here, use this on Zoom. It should block his speed, therefore making it easier for us to bring him in. What happened in here?” Cisco said, now noticing the patch of ice on the floor.

“I don’t know, it was already here when I came in.” Barry lied. 

He hated lying to the entire team, especially Cisco and Oliver. He couldn’t tell them though, it would just complicate things more than they already were. Barry was about to go back out into the cortex by the rest of the team, when he was stopped by Sara and Thea, they came in and shut the door.

“Alright Barry,” Sara said “We are only going to ask this once, what’s going on with you? You have been acting very weird lately and honestly, it is concerning to some of us.” Sara said.

“Look guys, nothing is wrong with me, alright.” Barry said with a little bit of attitude. “Let’s focus on Dhark and Zoom right now.” Barry said, and walked back into the Cortex. “I’ll meet you guys there, and I will scope out the perimeter.” Barry said and sped off.

Well he was running, he could feel his speed wanting to cut out on him. He was so focused on that, that he didn’t realize that he was about to run directly into a car. Barry screamed and jumped over the car. As he was jumping the car, he shot into the air, faster than a missile. Everything was heightened, he was moving faster than his normal speed. It felt amazing, the wind was really rushing now. It all came to an end, when he felt a surge of lightning, the speed force, trying to mix with the Kryptonian DNA, ultimately cutting out his Kryptonian Powers for now. Barry was sent hurtling toward the ground, but he was able to regain his footing, and keep running. When he arrived at the warehouse, it was dark and old. Barry crept to one of the windows very slowly, and he saw Zoom and Dhark conversing, like they were planning something.

“So, let me get this straight.” He heard Zoom say.

Barry now noticed that his hearing was amplified due to the Kryptonian DNA, hence making him able to hear through a sealed window.

_'This is amazing!'_ Barry thought to himself.

“If we use this machine, it will ultimately take away the Flash’s abilities, rendering him powerless?” Zoom continued.

“Yes,” Dhark replied, and they both laughed maniacally.

Barry then made himself noticed to them, phasing through the window, and he started talking.

“Wait a minute, so that machine will take away my powers? That’s rough” Barry said sarcastically making them both turn around.

“Get him!” Dhark said, and Zoom ran towards him.

Barry quickly slapped the Meta cuffs on Zoom, making him slow down. He was now prepared for Zoom. Zoom went to go punch him, and Barry caught his fist.

“You’re not fast enough Zoom, not anymore.” Barry said and Zoom started screaming in pain.

Barry realized that he was crushing his fist with his Kryptonian strength, and he quickly let go, and knocked Zoom out. At first he stared at his hand in shock, and then he turned around to apprehend Dhark, but he was gone, with the machine. He then heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Having trouble controlling our powers are we?” Non’s voice rang through his ears. “Pity”

Barry ran towards him, faster than he ever had before, ready to punch him square in the jaw. As he was running, he felt his eyes heating up, and he shot Non in the shoulder with heat vision. He grunted in agony, and went back through his breach.

“COWARD!” Barry shouted, and he heard a familiar voice behind him again. This time not Non, but the one person he didn’t want to know about this right now, it was Kara.

“Barry, what the hell was that? How do you have heat vision?” Kara said, her voice sounding confused, and a little frustrated.


	5. Gates of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has to tell Kara about his new powers, which could possibly jeopardize their relationship. Additionally, Barry learns a secret about someone in Team Flash, and secrets about Barry's powers are revealed.

_‘Kara’_ Barry thought. _‘Everything is going to change now, she knows about my powers, and what I can do.’_ She was looking at him with her arms crossed like she wanted to punch him. If there was anything that scared Barry, it was Kara. In his head he had this whole big elaborate speech planned, but it came out different.

“Kara, I uhhh. I wanted to uhhh” Barry stuttered on his words like a little kid. None of what he was about to say would sound good, so he just came out and said it.

“I was kidnapped, by Non from Fort Rozz.”

“But I” Kara started.

“Defeated and blinded him. I thought so too.” Barry continued. “He has some sort of high tech glasses, that are helping him see.”

“We need to take him down” Kara said. 

“Yes we do, but anyway, he took me hostage, and injected me with some of your DNA. Now, I have Kryptonian DNA trying to mix with the speed force. I have no idea how to control it. I know I have changed, and if you want to leave me that is fine, but I just wanted you to hear my side.” Barry said nervously.

Kara walked over to him, and said softly,

“Barry, do you know why I love you? Not because of your speed, but because of the person you are on the inside. You positivity, and courage, and ability to always make me smile. That is why I love you. I didn’t fall in love with the Flash, I fell in love with Barry Allen, CSI.” Kara said in her usual sweet voice.

“So, you’re not mad?” Barry said hesitantly.

“No, I’m not. I actually wish you would have told me sooner. That way then we at the D.E.O. could train you to better control your powers. Meet me there at 5:00, and we will begin training. I love you” Kara said.

“Love you too” Barry replied and sped off. He wanted to stop by Cisco and see if there were any new leads on Dhark before the weekend. When he arrived at Cisco’s house, he knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” He heard a female voice say. _‘Cisco must have a new girlfriend.’_ Barry thought to himself as he said his name.

“It’s Barry.” He replied and the door opened. 

Barry was shocked to see that it was Caitlin that opened the door.

“Caitlin, what are you…” Barry started.

“Look, just get in here” Caitlin interrupted him, and pulled him in.

When they got into Cisco’s apartment, it looked different. The walls were painted a sky blue, and there were pictures on the wall, lots of pictures. Barry looked at the pictures, and realized that all of these pictures were of Cisco and Caitlin at different places. _‘Holy Shit’_ Barry thought, _‘They are dating’_.

“Caitlin, are you and Cisco…” Barry started.

“Dating, we were trying to find the right way to tell you Barry. You have to know that we had the best intentions when doing this.” Caitlin interrupted him.

Barry thought about this, and realized he was doing the same thing. His look of confusion turned to a smile.

“It’s ok, I have a secret of my own as well.” Barry said nervously. Soon, he had told Caitlin everything.

“So, you’re part Kryptonian, and you’re dating Kara?” Caitlin said confused.

“Yeah, I just can’t control my Kryptonite side as of yet.” Barry said, “But I need to go meet Kara to train.” Barry said, now realizing it was 5:00.

“Barry.” Caitlin said as he was about to leave. Barry turned around. “Cisco and I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks,” Barry said, and went through the breach to the D.E.O.

When he arrived, he saw Alex talking to Hank. Alex still hasn’t spoken to Barry and Kara since they told her about their relationship. He was thinking about how he was going to make this up to Alex when all of the sudden,

“You look deep in thought.” Maxwell Lord’s voice rang through Barry’s ears making him jump about 5 feet in the air.

“Damn it Max! Warn me next time. Your right. Kara and I really screwed up with Alex, and we both want to make it better, but we have no idea how.”

“The First thing I would suggest, is just to plead to her how sorry you are, and that it won’t happen again.” Max said. “Being her boyfriend, I know that she will listen to you.” Max said, in a sympathetic tone.

“Barry!” Alex called from the main floor of the DEO.

“I have to go and train.” Barry said leaving Max behind and going down by Alex. “So, who am I fighting?” Barry said excitedly to Alex when he got down there.

“Someone of greater strength.” Alex replied, and Barry immediately gulped when he saw who it was.

Clark came out by Alex, and him, smiling. He looked at Barry and said,

“It’s good to see you Barry, I am really sorry that this happened to you, but it isn’t all bad.”

“Thanks Clark.” Barry said. It was good to know that it wasn’t all bad, that something positive came out of this.

“Oh, also. Alex said you wanted to tell me something.” Clark said suspiciously. “Other than having these new powers.”

This made Barry more nervous than ever. He now had to tell Clark Kent, AKA Superman that he was dating his cousin. He would kill him. He was ready to tell him, but all it came out as was,

“I’ll tell you after our sparring match”

“Ok, then. Let’s head down to the training rooms.” Clark said, and they left.

Someone was disguised as a D.E.O. agent, someone who had been trying to figure Barry out, and they finally figured out where he was going, and what happened to him. They were shocked. Thea Queen was in the D.E.O appalled at what she had just heard, and saw. _‘Barry has new powers?! I have to tell Sara’_ Thea thought to herself, as she went through a breach back to Earth 1.


	6. Shattered Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver get an unexpected visit from Non and they receive information regarding Cadmus. Additionally, Barry gets put under the influence of a mind-altering substance.

One week: That is how much time passed since Thea figured out Barry’s secret. It was only a matter of time until everyone else at Star Labs figured out. Barry came into Star Labs, a week after Thea had followed him to the D.E.O. He came into the Cortex, and Oliver was in there, brooding, as usual. Barry knew something was bothering him, so he asked him:

“What’s the matter Oliver? You are brooding harder than usual.”

“It’s Thea. She got back together with Roy and didn’t tell me.” Oliver said brooding.

“She loves Roy, Oliver. If she wants to be with Roy, then it is her choice to make, not yours. My suggestion is to be there for her, that means a lot to a person.” Barry said compassionately.

“You’re right. Thanks Barry” Oliver replied to him, sounding a little happier.

“Ah yes, this is all very touching” An all too familiar voice to Barry replied.

Non strolled into the Cortex, looking smug as ever. Barry had half a nerve to try and speed him down to the cells.

“Who the hell are you?” Oliver said to him.

“My name is Non. I am from Krypton and was a prisoner on Fort Rozz, until my escape. I battled Supergirl, and she thought she defeated me, but I live” Non replied smugly.

“Well, what the hell do you want with us, Non?” Oliver asked confused.

“Why don’t you ask Barry? After all, he knows me. Don’t you Barry?” Non replied with a smirk.

“Go get the others!” Barry said to Oliver urgently, and Oliver ran out.

“You ruined me!” Barry shouted at Non.

“No I changed you, made you better” Non said.

“SHUT UP!” Barry shouted and punched Non square in the jaw, his Kryptonian strength sending Non flying across the room.

“I DIDN’T WANT THIS! I JUST WANTED TO LIVE A LIFE WITH KARA, AND YOU CHANGED THAT!” Barry shouted angrily, and shoved Non against the wall, vibrating his hand, ready to kill him.

“Go ahead Flash, but from what I’ve heard, you don’t have the stomach to kill!” Non said.

“BARRY STOP!” A breach opened and Alex and Max came through.

“Do you have any idea what this man has done to me, to my life Alex?” Barry replied, still vibrating his hand.

“I know Barry, but killing him isn’t the answer. We will just lock him up.” Alex said to him.

Barry thought and thought. He thought about what he did to him, and realized that he wanted him to suffer, killing him wasn't going to accomplish that. Barry stopped vibrating his hand, and released him.

“You still won’t be able to stop what’s coming, none of you will.” Non said as the lights flickered and went out.

“What the hell?” Barry looked at Alex confused, when all of the sudden the screens in Star Labs changed to an A.I. face, and had a voice Alex recognized.

“Hello Mr. Allen, Agent Danvers…” The voice started.

“I know this, this is Cadmus.” Alex whispered to Barry. “But I thought they disbanded.” Alex said.

“I have something of interest to you” the voice continued.

“What’s going on?” Oliver shouted coming back into the cortex with Sara and Thea.

The screen then showed something that made Barry furious with rage, and he wanted to punch something. It was Kara, at Cadmus, in a cell.

“Come to us Barry Allen, otherwise she dies. If you don’t come within 24 hours, she dies. I suggest you hurry. WE ARE CADMUS” The voice finished and everything went back to normal.

Barry looked around at everyone. Everybody seemed confused except for Thea, Alex, and Max, they all knew what was going on. Non had a smirk on his face as well.

“Did you know about this, that they were GOING to do this?” Barry said defensively.

“I am very close with Cadmus.” Non replied. “Such a shame to see Supergirl taken, pity really.”

Barry punched Non with all the force in his body, sending him straight through the wall falling to the parking lot.

“You smug son of a bitch!” Barry said, now in the parking lot. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

“Your hand would not be able to penetrate my skin” Non said with a smile. “See you around Flash” Non said and he took off into the sky. 

Barry would have gone after him, but he was still trying to master flying. When he arrived back in the cortex, everyone was looking at him. Not able to take the stares anymore, Barry blurted

“Stop looking at me. I am going to go to Cadmus and rescue Kara. Non better hope he doesn’t get in the way.” Barry said.

“You’re not thinking straight Barry” Oliver said.

“Alex, please. Where is the address?” Barry asked politely.

Alex sighed and handed him a piece of paper containing the address, and Barry opened up a breach. Right before he went through, Oliver said to him,

“Don’t do anything you may regret Barry.”

“I’ll be ok, don’t worry.” Barry said.

“Barry,” Alex said pulling him aside, “Bring her home.” Alex said. Barry nodded, and went through the breach.

When he arrived, the building was dark, and old.

“Hello?” Barry shouted.

“Hello Mr. Allen” Lillian came out of the shadows. “My name is Lillian Luthor, welcome to Cadmus.”

“Alex said you disbanded. What happened?” Barry asked.

“I broke out of jail. When I broke out, I was eager to catch Supergirl and anyone close to her.” Lillian replied smugly.

“What does that mean? Where is Kara?” Barry asked, and 2 men brought her out.

“Barry. It’s a trap” Kara said sounding scared.

“See you are now part Kryptonian, meaning that Kryptonite affects you, just as it does Supergirl. A few years ago, Maxwell Lord tried to synthesize his own version of Kryptonite, which ultimately failed. I however, have managed to recreate that same recipe. This is red Kryptonite, and I think Ms. Danvers can tell you exactly what it does.”

Barry could feel its power affecting him. He winced in agony, as it was affecting him, making him angrier.

“LET HIM GO!” Kara shouted “LILLIAN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“It will take a while for it to take effect.” Lillian said, as they grabbed Barry. He was trying to fight them off, but he felt weak. They tied him down to one of the tables. Lillian grabbed his extrapolator back to Earth 1 and said,

“Get her out of here” and the men grabbed Kara and opened a breach.

“BARRY!, BARRY!, FIGHT IT, I LOVE YOU, BARRY!” Kara was screaming as the two men pushed her through the breach to Star Labs, leaving Barry stuck at Cadmus under the influence of Red Kryptonite.


	7. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex prepares a rescue team to retrieve Barry from Cadmus. Additionally, something is happening to Barry that cannot be stopped.

Everyone was standing in Star Labs, waiting for any sign that Barry was back. Oliver, and Alex were pacing throughout the room, nervous. Max was trying to talk them down, to make them calm down.

“Look you guys, everything will be fine” Max said reassuringly, putting his arm around Alex. “Barry will bring her home”

No sooner did Max say that, the breach opened in Star Labs, and out came Kara, now crying. Alex ran over to her sister, hugging her.

“Kara, are you ok?” “What happened?”

“I’m fine but…” Kara started, her voice breaking

“But what”? Oliver said. “Where’s Barry?”

“They took him.” “He’s at Cadmus” “I think we know what Cadmus does to people they capture” Kara continued.

“Let’s get a rescue team then” Alex replied, and everyone went to suit up.

Well everyone was suiting up, Oliver walked over by Thea, and asked her,

“Did you find out anything on Barry?”

“I did actually.” Thea replied to him. “It’s a secret I think he needs to tell you though. I can’t divulge a secret that big Ollie. I’m sorry.” Thea said and walked away.

“Thea wait” Oliver stopped her. “I want to talk to you about Roy.”

“There’s nothing to talk about Ollie. I love Roy, and you can’t change that.” Thea said frustrated.

“I know, that’s why I want to tell you that I support you guys.” Oliver started.

He looked at Thea, who looked confused, and he continued,

“I’m sorry if I haven’t been supportive, I was just angry that you didn’t tell me sooner.”

“It’s ok Ollie, I forgive you.” Thea said compassionately and hugged him.

“Let’s get moving!” Alex shouted, and everyone gathered in the Cortex.

“Is everyone aware of the plan? We will get a rescue team assembled at the D.E.O, we get Barry, and we get out, understand?” Alex replied, and everyone nodded. “Good”

Alex opened a breach and they went through to the D.E.O, where J’onn was standing looking at the monitors with Winn and James.

“J’onn, I need a rescue team.” Alex started.

“Ok, why the need?” J’onn replied.

“Barry has been captured, and we need to go rescue him from Cadmus.” Alex said urgently.

“Ok” J’onn said, and in just a few minutes, they had a rescue team assembled.

They went through the breach, and came out in Cadmus headquarters.

“Spread out, and scan the perimeter.” Alex said. “He could be anywhere, and we don’t know what Cadmus did to him.”

“Hello Agent Danvers” Lillian said, lurking in the shadows.

“Lillian, where’s Barry” Alex said, pointing her gun directly at her.

“I released him hours ago, I have not seen him.” She said with a smirk.

Winn came into Alex’s ear through the earpiece and said to her,

“I know where Barry is.” Winn said to Alex.

“Did you track him?” Alex said, relieved. “Where is he?”

“That’s the thing, he’s right here, at the D.E.O” Winn said.

“Alex shouted into her earpiece, everyone back now!” and they went through the breach.

When they arrived there, Winn looked nervous, and Barry was looking at the screens. His face had red veins, just another thing trying to mix with the speed force. He looked in agony, in pain.

“Barry.” Alex finally said cautiously.

“Alex Danvers. Funny seeing you here.” Barry said. “You know, out of all the people I wished I could have seen at the D.E.O, you are at the top of the list.”

“Barry, you are sick. If you just come with me we can…”

“Do what exactly? Fix me? Look who wants to help me now. The last month, you have been pissed at me for not telling you, but now it’s just sad that you waited this long to talk to me. I don’t need your satisfaction to make myself happy.” Barry said smirking.

Barry was grabbed and thrown outside the D.E.O. He got up and realized that it was Kara who threw him outside the D.E.O.

“Barry, stop. I know that you think this is the right thing to do, but it isn’t. I love you.”

“See that’s the problem Kara. How could you love me? I’m a monster. I have three different power sets running through my body right now. Do you have any idea the pain of that? It HURTS LIKE HELL! But, me and you, we are never going to work. So why don’t you just leave me alone, and get the hell away from me.” Barry said thoroughly.

“If that’s how you want it Barry, fine” Kara said, her voice breaking, and she flew away.

“That is exactly how I want it,” Barry said after she flew away.

All of the sudden Barry was shot, and knocked to the ground. Max Lord stood over him.

“It’s a good thing that I remembered where this was” he said smirking. He had shot Barry with the same weapon used to take down Kara when she was under red Kryptonite.

A few hours passed, and Barry woke up. He was on a stretcher in the med bay, Oliver, Alex, Cisco, Sara, and Thea were all in there.

“What happened?” Barry said woozily.

“You went all crazy” Oliver said. “Alex told me that you could tell us why.”

This made Barry nervous. He had no idea what happened to him, what he did to Kara.

“Your right Oliver, I owe you an explanation, but first there is someone I need to see.” Barry said, getting off the stretcher and ran out.

He arrived at Kara and his apartment, and went in.

“Kara, are you here” Barry asked

“Barry, your ok!” Kara said.

Barry could tell had been crying.

“Look, whatever I said, I’m sorry” Barry said apologetically

“I know, but it still hurt Barry. After everything we have been through, I never thought this would happen to us.” Kara said. “I just want things to be the way they were” she said crying.

Barry felt incredibly bad for her. He went over and hugged her.

“Kara, believe me, I do too. But, I don’t know if we can. But one thing I know that won’t change is our love for each other.” Barry said.

“I know, can you just give me the night to think things over?” Kara said politely.

“Yeah. I love you” Barry said and left the apartment.

He was walking down the hallway to breach back to Earth 1. All of the sudden his entire body went numb, causing Barry to fall to the ground. He winced in pain as he had trouble breathing, and his body went cold. He looked at his skin, it had turned a pale grey. He coughed and his body had returned back to normal.

 _‘What the hell is happening to me’_ Barry thought confused.

“I was wondering when that was going to happen” Non came out of the shadows.

“WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?” Barry shouted.

“I’ll let Damien explain” Non replied with a smirk.

Damien Dhark came out of the shadows as well. _‘They are working together?’_ Barry thought. _‘That’s why we can’t find him, he is on a different Earth.’_

“See Mr. Allen, as Non has explained to me, you are trying to mix a speed force, and Kryptonian DNA. Obviously they are not mixing well, hence the problem you just had.” Damien said smugly.

“You see Flash, I said I wanted to change what you and Supergirl had, and I have done so in the best way possible.” Non said chuckling.

“What are you saying?” Barry said, now more confused.

“This will continue to happen to you. You see Mr. Allen, you are dying, and you can’t stop it.” Damien said.

“You son of a bitch!” Barry said to Non.

“Tootles” Non said, and they went through a breach.

Barry was thinking about how he was going to tell Kara. _‘There has to be a way to reverse this, I know who can help me’_ Barry thought, as he set off for the D.E.O.


	8. Fallen Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds out if there is a way to reverse his dying process, additionally Oliver confronts Barry on what he is hiding.

Barry had to get to the D.E.O. He knew that he could count on Alex and Max to help try and reverse whatever was happening to him. As Barry was running down the hallway, he was nervous, not just about dying, but about something else. He didn’t know if he would see Kara again, if they couldn’t reverse it. He reached the outside of the Apartment building. _‘The D.E.O is still 20 miles away’_ Barry thought as he began to panic. He had one idea on how to get to the D.E.O, it was a crazy, and it was the only thing he hadn’t fully mastered yet, but it was the quickest way to get there. _‘Here goes nothing’_ Barry thought. He planted his feet firm, and launched himself into the air, and began flying to the D.E.O. When he was in the air, everything seemed like a blur, he could forget about all his worries, and think, just for a second that everything was ok. He reached the D.E.O, and after one face plant, he was running in frantically.

“Alex! Max!” Barry shouted running through the D.E.O.

“Barry, what’s going on?” J’onn said running into the main room.

“I need Alex, and Max.” Barry said quickly.

“What’s the matter?” J’onn said.

“Just get th.. Ahhh” Barry screamed in pain, as it happened again.

“Agent Danvers, Max, we need you up here now” J’onn said over the intercom, now panicking.

“Oh my God, Barry!” Alex said running over to him. “We need to get him in the med bay now” Alex said frantically.

Barry kept screaming in agony, until he blacked out. When he woke up, he saw he was strapped to some machines and some of his blood had been taken. Alex was over at the table looking at readings, when Max came into view, now noticing that Barry was awake.

“Alex, he’s up!” Max shouted, and Alex came running over.

“Barry, are you ok?” Alex said.

“I’m fine, do you know how to reverse what’s happening to me?” Barry asked confused.

Alex and Max exchanged looks, and then Alex said,

“You may want to look at this” and led him over to the monitor.

“These Red cells are your normal cells that have mixed successfully with the speed force, before your injection.” Alex started.

“Ok” Barry said,

“These Green cells are the Kryptonian cells attempting to mix, but are failing” Alex continued.

Barry took a look at the screen and saw the cells bouncing off of one another, like they were fighting.

“That’s interesting” Barry finally said.

“It is” Max said, “but here is the even more interesting part. It seems that they bounce off like normal for a while, but then the Kryptonian cells all come together, like one big force, and attack the speed force cells.” Max continued.

Barry watched as the cells all attacked and took out about 5 speed force cells, well taking out themselves as well.

“That is why this is happening to you Barry, every time they attack is when you lose control of your body, and have all of those symptoms. They will replenish for now, but if we can’t figure out a way to get the cells to merge, or to reverse this, then…” Max said, and then paused.

“Then what Max?” Barry asked.

“Then, it will kill you.” Max finished.

“That is exactly what Non and Dhark said, that it will kill me.” Barry said. “I’m going to go to Star Labs, and tell everyone that Dhark is working with Non.”

“Barry, you don’t know…” Alex started.

“I’ll be fine Alex, but right now, they need to know” Barry interrupted.

Just as he was about to open the breach he saw Kara come running into the D.E.O. He looked at Alex and Max.

“We had to tell her.” Alex said, “She has a right to know Barry”

Kara came running in the med bay and hugged Barry.

“Are you alright, what happened?” Kara said frantically.

“I’m fine. I just need to go and tell Oliver and everyone that Dhark is working with Non.” Barry said.

“But Alex said…” Kara started.

“I know, what she told you is correct, but I will be fine, I promise. I love you so much Kara Danvers.” Barry said and kissed her.

They shared a long kiss before they pulled away, and Kara was crying again.

“I just don’t want to lose you Barry” Kara said, her voice breaking.

“You won’t. I will be back in a little bit” Barry said smiling and he went through the breach. _'God I hope I can keep that promise'_ Barry thought, now more scared then ever.

He came out in Star Labs with everyone standing there around the computer.

“Look who finally decided to come back.” Oliver said. “Where were you?”

“Look, I know your pissed Oliver, but I have information. Dhark is working with Non.” Barry said. "That's why we can't find him, he is on a different Earth."

“I’ll start looking for them” Cisco said and looked at the computer.

“You think I’m just pissed Barry. I’m more than pissed” Oliver said.

“I know Oliver, but if you just let me...” Barry started.

“You have been dodgy since we started this whole crusade, you have secrets, I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND BARRY!” Oliver interrupted and raised his voice.

“YOU ARE OLIVER! I JUST HAVE A LOT GOING ON LATELY!” Barry shouted back, now getting angry.

“Guys don’t fight.” Thea said.

“APPARENTLY TOO MUCH TO TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND!” Oliver said, shoving Barry.

“YOU DON”T UNDERSTAND OLIVER! THIS WILL RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP!” Barry said shoving back.

“SCREW YOU BARRY!” Oliver said now swinging at Barry.

Barry ducked and shouted, “YOU KNOW WHAT OLIVER!”, and he collapsed. It was happening again.

“Barry!” Thea said and ran over to him. “Roy help me!” and Roy ran over there and they got him up.

“His Skin is grey.” Roy said in shock, as Barry was gasping for air.

They rushed Barry into the med bay and hooked him up to the machines. The machine was beeping fast, and Barry was still gasping for air.

“What’s wrong with him?” Felicity said, now entering the room.

“We don’t know” Thea and Roy said together, and Oliver came running in.

“Get Ka…” Barry managed to say between breaths, and he blacked out.

Thea looked at the machine and gasped. Oliver couldn’t believe it, the last thing he did to Barry was try to punch him, and now he was in this state.

“Oh my God, he’s flat lining!” “We’re losing him!” Thea said, now shocked and crying, as Roy pulled her into his arms.

“HE’S DYING” Thea screamed as she broke away from Roy and ran into the cortex to get the others, and Barry remained on the bed, passed out, and slipping away.


	9. Dreams are not reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and everyone at Star Labs tries to revive Barry, well Barry wakes up in an unfamiliar setting.

Barry’s eyes flicked open. He was lying in a bed, in what looked to be a house he had never been in in his life. He sat up, looked around and realized he was alone. He walked into the kitchen, sighing and then someone startled him.

“Hey” Kara’s sweet voice came into his ears. She kissed him.

“Kara, what’s going on?” Barry said confused.

“It’s time for breakfast silly.” Kara replied.

“But what about Dhark and Non?” Barry said, still confused.

“Are you feeling ok Barry? I defeated Non years ago. And Dhark? Oliver defeated him” Kara said.

Barry now saw that he was wearing a wedding ring, but he and Kara had not been married yet. This only made him more confused.

“I think Alex needs you down at the D.E.O Barry.” Kara said. “She needs you to take a look at this substance considering you are a CSI and all.” Kara continued, chuckling.

“But what about the Kryptonian DNA injection? My speed?” Barry asked.

“Seriously Barry, are you feeling ok? You still have your speed. What do you mean Kryptonian DNA injection?” Kara said to him, she was now sounding confused.

It just then clicked with Barry. This wasn’t real, it was a fantasy where he and Kara have a perfect life together. There was no Kryptonian DNA injection, things were as they used to be. Life was perfect.

Outside of Barry’s fantasy, at Star Labs everyone was going frantic. Cisco was running through the room trying to find a defibrillator to try and jumpstart his heart. He grabbed a vial ran towards Oliver.

“Inject him with this” Cisco said tossing Oliver a vial of Velocity X. “This might help. I took some of his blood, and he is surprisingly low on speed force cells, or just cells period, I can only see a few.”

Oliver injected it into him, and waited. He was still flat lining. Caitlin took another sample of blood, and looked.

“Cisco, there are more cells starting to form, its working!” Caitlin said excitedly.

“That’s odd” Cisco said, looking at the monitor. “There are Green cells forming as well. What do the Green Cells represent?” Cisco said confused.

“Cisco!” Caitlin shouted and tossed him a defibrillator.

Cisco caught the defibrillator, rubbed the pads together and pressed them to Barry’s chest. Nothing happened.

“Dammit! Upping the voltage!” Cisco shouted hitting Barry again. Again, nothing.

“Upping one more time” Cisco shouted setting it to max voltage, rubbed the pads together and pressed them to Barry’s chest.

Nothing happened at first.

“DAMMIT!” Cisco shouted slamming the pads on the floor.

“Cisco” Thea said. “Look”

Cisco took a look at the monitor and saw that Barry’s heart rate was normal again. He was alive.

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Roy asked.

“It looks like he is comatose.” Caitlin said. “How long before he wakes up is a mystery.”

Inside his fantasy world, Barry was enjoying breakfast with Kara.

“This is so good” Barry said “You are the best cook Kara Danvers!” “But I have to get to the D.E.O to help Alex. I love you so much.” Barry said.

“Love you too” Kara replied and Barry sped off.

Well he was speeding off to the D.E.O, it felt amazing not to have the pain of Kryptonian Cells trying to merge, and before he knew it, he was at the D.E.O. He went in where Alex was talking to Max.

“Alex!” Barry shouted happily. “You said you wanted to look something over with me?”

“Yeah, come here. This was found at the sight of an alien Kara took care of yesterday, and it looks almost like a goo like substance. Can you take a look at it?” Alex asked.

“For sure!” Barry said and headed into one of the labs there.

Back on the outside, everyone was still a little on edge.

“Look, is there a way that we can send someone into Barry’s mind?” Oliver asked.

Cisco thought for a minute and then looked like he had been enlightened.

“Holy Shit, your right Oliver!” Cisco exclaimed. “If we can get into Barry’s mind, we can see what he is seeing, and maybe find a way to wake him up!” Cisco said.

“But, the real question is, who wants to go in?” Thea said.

Everyone thought for a little bit, until someone finally volunteered.

“I’ll go.” Alex said, now walking into the med bay. “Maybe I can get through to him.”

“Really?” Oliver Said. “I was thinking I could go, considering I’m his best friend”

“Look, it’s a really long story for later. All you need to know is that there is a chance I can wake him up.” Alex said and went over by Cisco.

“Touch my shoulder” Cisco said and put his other hand on Barry.

Alex was in, she looked around at the D.E.O and everyone there. _‘This looks like a fantasy’_ she thought to herself as she walked through the halls. She saw Barry in one of the labs, and then she saw Kara walk into the lab by Barry. Alex ran in there.

“Barry!” Alex said relieved.

“Hey Alex. I’m almost done identifying that substance.” Barry said. “It shouldn’t be too long now.”

“Barry listen to me. You are in a fantasy, none of this is real. You are in a coma at Star Labs.” Alex told Barry.

“But, what I have here, I love. There is nothing standing in the way of Kara and I being happy.” Barry said.

“I know that life outside of this reality may not be as nice as this one, but Barry, at least your love and relationship with Kara is real out there.” Alex said calmly.

“Barry, what is she talking about?” Kara asked. “What we have is real.”

Barry looked from both Kara to Alex.

“So you got injected with Kryptonian DNA, you may see it as a punishment, but Barry, I see it as something awesome.” Alex said excitedly. "Non wants it to be a punishment, but you need to show him he is wrong." “Own it. I promise Barry, we are working on trying to merge your cells, you just have to deny this life and wake up.” Alex said.

Barry continued to look from Kara to Alex, trying to decide which one to go with.

“Barry, there are people that love you. Kara, everyone at Star Labs, me, Max. We all see you like family Barry, Kryptonian or not.”

Barry was still trying to choose.

“Your right Alex” Barry finally said. “I do have people that love me, and I shouldn’t need a fantasy to keep myself happy.”

Barry started flickering in and out. ‘He must be waking up’ Alex thought as she started fading in and out as well.

Barry sat up in the med bay of Star Labs.

“Guys! He’s up.” Thea said and ran in the room. Alex just now woke up as well.

“How are you feeling Barry?” Cisco said.

“Tired. I think I’m just gonna go home. Thank you for getting me out of that Cisco, and Alex” Barry said.

“Come on Barry, let’s go.” Alex said and they left the room.

“OH MY GOD” Oliver said. “That’s what he isn’t telling me. He’s seeing Alex! Why won’t he just tell me, I’m fine with that?”

“Are you sure?” Cisco asked Oliver.

“Positive, if he were to be seeing Kara, then I would be pissed. She is like a little sister to me, you know?” Oliver told Cisco.

“Totally. Man, I can’t believe Barry is seeing Alex Danvers.” Cisco said relieved and confused.

Thea was over in the corner of the room and put her face in her palm and shook her head.

 _‘God, they can be ignorant’_ She thought to herself. _'Alex is seeing Max Lord'_ Thea thought as she walked out of the med bay.


	10. The Hidden Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn and Max think they have a way to merge Barry's cells. Additionally, Winn finds a ship that is hovering just out of Earth's orbit.

Love: That feeling you get when you are around someone that makes you happy. They make you get this feeling inside your stomach. That is the feeling Barry got when he is around Kara. He was glad that he left that fantasy world behind and leaving that world behind made him realize something, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to take the first step towards that. He was walking through the halls of the D.E.O with Alex.

“So, you want to propose to Kara?” Alex said excitedly.

“Yeah. She makes me happy Alex. A happiness I have never felt before. When I’m with her, I feel like we can get through anything together.” Barry replied.

“Barry, I don’t know if right now is the best time to propose, with Non and Dhark.” Alex said cautiously.

“I know, that’s why I am going to wait until after we defeat them, and then I will propose to Kara.” Barry said excitedly.

Just then J’onn came out of the med bay, and went over by Barry and Alex.

“Agent Danvers, Barry. I think I may have something.” He said, and called them over.

Barry and Alex walked over there, and Barry looked at J’onn.

“Look, I know what you want me to say Barry, but I will not call you Agent Allen until you complete your training.” J’onn said to Barry.

“I’m almost done though J’onn.” Barry said pleading with him.

“I know Barry, but those are the rules.” J’onn reassured Barry.

“What did you find J’onn?” Alex asked him and J’onn took them into the med bay.

“Max and I both think we figured it out, how to merge your cells.” J’onn said excitedly.

“That’s great guys!” Barry said to them happily. “But, what’s with the machine.” Barry said now sounding confused.

“Well, we think the way to merge your cells is to try to trick the Kryptonian cells into thinking that the Speed Force cells are one in the same with them, therefore making them merge and combining the two power sets.” Max Started.

Barry nodded as Max was talking.

“We have to be precise though, if we miss just one identification point of the cells, it will not work. The machine should rewrite your cells tricking the Kryptonian cells, and merging them.” Max finished.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out, right.” Barry said opening the door on the machine and stepping inside.

“Ok, firing up” Max said pushing a few buttons and everything went dark in the D.E.O.

“What the hell is happening?” Alex said confused.

“The machine needs a power source. It is temporarily taking power from the D.E.O to power itself.

The machine kept whirring, and they all heard Barry scream in agony as the machine kept powering along. Max looked over at the display.

“It’s at 75%, almost done.” Max said as Barry kept screaming in Agony.

“Max, pull him out!” Alex Said.

“90%” Max said.

“MAX!” J’onn shouted.

“Done!” Max said and the machine powered down.

They opened the door and Barry fell to the floor. They helped him out.

“Let’s take a sample of his blood” Max said and they drew blood.

“Check it out!” Max said as they all looked over at the monitor.

Sure enough, the Kryptonian Cells seemed to now be merging with the Speed force cells.

“How do you feel Barry?” Do you feel, that pain anymore?” Alex asked him.

“No!” Barry said. “I feel great.”

“It worked then!” Alex said.

“Guys?” J’onn said sounding concerned. They all went over by the monitor.

Green cells started separating from the speed force cells, it didn’t work.

“DAMN!” Max said.

“AHHH!” Barry screamed in agony as green veins appeared all over him, and then they went away.

“I’m sorry Barry.” J’onn said. “I was getting your hopes up for nothing, we will have to readjust it. It shouldn’t take more than a few hours.”

“Guys you may want to see this!” Winn shouted, and everyone ran out into the main hall of the DE.O.

“It’s a ship?” Barry said confused.

“Not just any ship, I think it is where Non and Dhark are hiding.” Winn said. “It is just out of Earth’s orbit.”

“Great, let’s go!” Barry said and went to program an extrapolator.

“Barry wait” Alex said, “Take Kara with you” as Kara came walking in.

Barry walked over by her and brushed her hair aside.

“Kara, whatever happens. I love you.” Barry said kindly.

“Dido” Kara said sweetly, and they went through the portal.

When they arrived on the ship it was dark, and cold. There was no sign of Dhark or Non.

“Do you think they are even here?” Barry asked Kara.

“I don’t know, maybe we…”

“Do you think they are even here?” Non’s voice mocked Barry as he came out of the shadows.

“Non!” Barry said. “Enough of this.”

“This is far from the end, Mr. Allen” Non replied and shot his heat vision at Barry.

Barry screamed and heat vision shot back at Non. Their lines of heat vision were connected.

“Barry!” Kara shouted.

They continued to battle until Barry was knocked down.

“See, you will never be as strong as I am Flash!” Non smirked and chuckled.

Well Barry was on the ground Non sped over and took the extrapolator.

“Do you want to know why this ship is so Dark and cold? Because I have no use for it anymore.” Non said pulling a detonator out of his pocket.

Kara went to go hit him, but he just threw her back.

“Neither of you can beat me, and in five minutes this entire ship is going to blow.” Non said.

“But, what about Dhark?” Barry asked.

“Dhark? He’s on Earth 1 terrorizing your other friends, you know the ones who you are keeping in the dark about this whole thing? Tootles.” Non replied and went through the breach.

“We need to find a way off of here!” Kara said looking at Barry.

“And Non took our only extrapolator.” Barry replied.

They both looked out at the Earth from the ship’s window, as they tried to figure out how to get off of the ship.


	11. Two is more powerful than one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara have to find a way off on Non's ship before it self-destructs. Additionally, science breakthroughs are made at the D.E.O.

Barry and Kara stood looking out at the Earth for a few minutes, trying to think of a way off, as the ship’s system came over the intercom:

“Two Minutes until self-destruction”

“Ok, we have two minutes to figure out how to get off of here!” Kara said sounding alarmed.

“Your right! Let me try to break the window!” Barry said and punched the window. Nothing happened.

“Let me try my heat vision” Kara said, and she started blasting the window. Again nothing happened.

“1 minute 30 seconds to self-destruction”

Barry looked to Kara, who was now pulling out her phone.

“What are you doing?” Barry asked.

“Making a phone call. You should do the same” Kara said sounding defeated.

She called the person who was closest to her, next to Barry. Alex answered the phone.

“Kara?” Alex said “Are you and Barry ok?”

“Alex, listen to me. Barry and I are trapped on Non’s ship. This place is going to blow, and I want you to know something” Kara said beginning to cry.

“1 minute to self-destruction.”

“Kara, no, you are going to be fine, you and Barry put your heads together and…” Alex started.

“Alex, Alex” Kara interrupted her. “We have no time. I want you to know that you are the best sister anyone could ask for. Without you, I would never have fit in here.” Kara said crying. “I love you so much Alex!” Kara said now sobbing.

“You’re gonna be fine” Alex said, now crying as well. Finally Alex said, “I love you too!”

“30 seconds to self-destruction”

“I GOT IT!” Barry said as he brushed away Kara's tears. “That glass is meant to stop our strength, but what it I hit this glass with everything I got well you use your heat vision. Maybe the power from both of us will be enough to break it.

“It’s worth a try” Kara said, hanging up the phone. “If we break this, we are going to have to fly back to Earth as fast as we can. We can’t breathe. If you are having trouble, I can help you.”

So Kara began to use her heat vision on the window, and Barry started bashing it. Nothing was happening.

“15 seconds to self-destruction.”

“DAMN IT! COME ON!” Barry shouted.

He looked at Kara,

“I love you so much!”

“Love you too with everything!” Kara replied.

Barry kept bashing at the window, and at last, a small crack was made.

“WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING!”

“10 seconds to self-destruction”

Barry kept hitting as hard as he could, well Kara kept using her heat vision.

“5 seconds to self-destruction”

Barry kept bashing

“4”

He thought about everything he and Kara had, their love.

“3”

 _'Love conquers all'_ he thought to himself. He hit harder

“2”

“COME ON BREAK!” Barry shouted and hit it with everything he had, making the glass shatter.

Kara flew her and Barry out of the ship and into space. They stopped and watched the ship explode.

“We have to get back to Earth!” Kara shouted. “Do you think you can fly?”

Barry thought about it, and he came to a realization. Maybe to control his powers, he needed to think about his love for Kara.

“Let’s do it!” Barry said and he started to fly towards the Earth.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived back at the D.E.O, and Alex hugged Kara.

“I’m so glad you’re ok!” Alex said squeezing Kara even harder. She then went over and hugged Barry.

“I knew you guys would figure it out” She said to Barry hugging him.

“Barry” J’onn said and motioned him over.

“It’s great to see you made it back. Max and I made some adjustments, and this time we think it will work. Want to give it a go?”

“Let’s do it” Barry said and went in the other room.

When they entered the room, Max had the machine setup and ready to go.

“Step in Barry.” Max said and Barry stepped in.

When he was in there he thought to himself,

_‘Please let this work, I’m tired of this pain’_

J’onn flipped the switch, and once again the D.E.O went dark and Barry screamed in pain.

“75%” Max said a few minutes later as Barry screamed.

“95, Done!” Max shouted opening the door of the machine and pulling Barry out.

“Let’s get a sample of blood” Max said and pulled out a light that mimics red sun. “Sorry Barry”

Max put him under the light and took a sample, and looked at the monitor.

“They’re merging!” J’onn said.

They waited for about 10 minutes, and the cells remained merged.

“YES!” Max shouted and high fived Barry.

Barry ran out and went down by Kara and Alex.

“It’s done. My cells are merged!” Barry said.

“YAY!” Kara shouted and hugged him.

“I have to go to Star Labs, I’ll be back in a couple hours. I love you” He said looking at Kara and he went through the breach.

When he came into Star Labs, he saw the place was a mess. Everyone was sweeping up glass and other things.

“What the hell happened here?” Barry asked.

“Well you were gone, Dhark attacked.” Oliver replied, and Barry remembered what Non said back on the ship.

_‘ “Dhark? He’s on Earth 1 terrorizing your other friends, you know the ones who you are keeping in the dark about this whole thing?” ‘_

"Oliver" Barry said calling him over.

"What's up Barry?" Oliver asked.

“Remember how I told you that Dhark was working with Non?” Barry asked.

Oliver nodded his head and Barry continued.

“Non trapped me on his ship, and I had to get off before it exploded. That’s why I was gone, I’m sorry” Barry said.

“It’s ok Barry, we are just glad you are safe. Listen I want to talk to you about something.” Oliver said.

“Ok, shoot” Barry replied.

“I know about your relationship.” Oliver said.

Barry was shocked and confused, and didn’t quite know what to say.

“You’re not mad?” Barry finally said.

“Of course not” Oliver replied.

“Thank God man, I wanted to tell you for so long!” Barry said breathing a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, of course. Look, if you and Alex are happy, then I don’t want to stand in the way of that. If you were seeing Kara, then I would be pissed. She is like a sister to me.”

Barry look of happiness turned to a look of confusion and then worry.

 _‘He thinks I’m seeing ALEX? That’s insane, not to mention weird’_ Barry thought to himself as Oliver walked away.

“Oliver wait” Barry said, but Oliver was over by the monitors with Cisco, who had just gotten them working.

“Someone has to set Ollie straight.” Thea said walking over by Barry.

“What are you talking about Thea?” Barry asked her.

“What do you think I am, stupid? I know that Alex is seeing that Max Lord guy, and that you are seeing someone else.” Thea said.

Barry looked at Thea confused and she said,

“When you were at the D.E.O a while ago, I followed you. I also know about your new…”

“Shhh” Barry said interrupting her.

“Look, I need to tell Oliver, and that is what I am trying to do, so just give me some time.” Barry pleaded.

“Ok, fine, but you need to tell him soon.” Thea said

“Ok, Deal” Barry replied.

They both walked over by Cisco and the others to help find Non and Dhark.


End file.
